Bien plus qu'un ami: un amour
by kamilla malfoy
Summary: Et si lorsque l'on rencontre un ami et qu'on grandi avec, nos sentiments envers lui pouvaient grandir aussi, ça c'est à Albus et Scorpius de le découvrir.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est ma deuxième fic, elle se composera de plusieurs chapitres qui ne sont pas encore écrits ^^' . J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même ^^. Bien sûr les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling même si je vais sûrement rajouter des personnages de ma création en cours de route.

NOTE: BIEN QUE CELA NE SOIT PAS PRESNET DANS LE PREMIER CHAPITRE, IL Y AURA DES RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES DONC HOMOPHOBES ET SENSIBLES PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!

sue ce bonne lecture: ^^

Alors qu'il venait juste de s'installer dans le dernier compartiment du train en compagnie de sa cousine, de son frère et du meilleur ami de ce dernier, Albus réfléchissait à la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec son père sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ dont le train partait en direction de Poudlard, l'école de magie où toute sa famille y avait fait ses études car oui Albus Severus Potter était un sorcier, et sa plus grande crainte du moment était d'aller à Serpentard, la maison ennemie de Gryffondor, celle dans laquelle ses parents étaient aller. Il faut dire également que la maison Serpentard n'était pas très bien vu car le responsable de la guerre qui avait sévi dans le monde sorcier il y a maintenant de ça une vingtaine d'années, Lord Voldemort, était à Serpentard. Alors qu'il se disait qu'il demandera au choipeaux magique de l'envoyer à Griffondor, ce dernier était un chapeau qui répartissait les élèves dans les quatre maisons différentes : Griffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle il vit passer une tête blonde que son oncle Ron, le frère de sa mère Ginny, avait nommé Scorpius Malfoy, d'après ce que connaissait Albus sur la famille Malfoy, il savait que les grands-parents et le père de Scorpius avaient servi Lord Voldemort pendant la guerre mais qu'à la fin ils avaient décidé de changer de camp pour avoir une chance de survivre et grâce à l'aide de son père, Harry Potter, la famille Malfoy échappa à la prison. Lorsqu'il releva la tête Albus pu voir qu'il était observé par Scorpius, il lui fit donc un petit sourire encourageant et Scorpius tourna la tête en rougissant. Alors que ce dernier repartait en direction de son compartiment, Albus se leva et décida de le suivre alors que le jeune garçon blond arrivait à son compartiment, Albus l'interpela :

« Dis, on ne t'a jamais appris que l'on ne regardait pas les gens avec autant d'insistance », en disant cela Albus eu un petit sourire en coin et Scorpius se retourna lentement vers lui en essayant de cacher les rougeurs présentes sur ses joues, il était un Malfoy, il devait donc rester digne en toute circonstance.

« Si, je le savais mais je me demandais si un Potter dans ton genre, toujours en train de réfléchir n'aurai pas sa place à Serdaigle ou à Serpentard

J'ai beau savoir réfléchir ce n'est pour autant que j'irai ailleurs qu'à Griffondor, rétorqua alors Albus

Mais c'est que tu as de la répartie en plus, je suis de plus en plus sûr que tu aurais parfaitement ta place à Serpentard avec moi.

Et qui te dit que j'ai envie d'être avec toi

Je n'en sais rien mais de toute je me doutais que tu refuserais d'être ami avec un Malfoy

Quoi ? je n'ai jamais dit que je refusais d'être ami avec un Malfoy, juste avec quelqu'un qui me dit quoi faire, le nom n'a jamais eu d'importance pour moi, déclara Albus ayant était surpris par la dernière remarque de Scorpius, son nouvel et premier ami

Donc tu es d'accord on est ami et de ce fait tu ne me quittes plus et donc tu viens avec moi à Serpentard, déclara Scorpius en tendant la main vers le jeune homme brun

Ok, Albus serra donc la main fine et douce de celui qu'il appellera désormais Scorp.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque le train arriva à la gare de Prés-au-lard, les deux garçons en descendirent et Albus fut attaqué par sa cousine Rose et son frère James qui se demandaient où pouvait bien avoir disparu le protégé de la famille Potter-Weasley :

On peut savoir où tu étais ? S'écria Rose Weasley en surprenant son cousin

Bah je visitai le train et j'ai rencontré Scorpius, et on a décidé d'être amis, déclara Albus souriant, chose qu'il faisait rarement

Albus , tu es ami avec Scorpius Malfoy ? James était incrédule, comment son petit frère pouvait-il être ami avec un Malfoy

Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi cela te pose un problème James ?

Evidemment c'est un Malfoy, en disant cela James Sirius Potter ne se rendit pas compte à quel point cette simple phrase pouvait avoir blessé Albus

Très bien, dans ce cas tu ne le verras plus mais cela en est de même pour moi car il est hors de question que je laisse tomber Scorpius à cause d'une rivalité qui date de l'époque de nos parents et de nos grands-parents !

En disant cela Albus disparut dans la masse des premières années en emmenant dans son sillage un Scorpius ravi de cette confiance dont lui faisait preuve Albus et d'une Rose surpris par l'éclat de colère d'Albus, une chose qui n'était jamais arrivée.

Albus était tellement furieux que même sa cousine, qui était également sa meilleure amie et confidente, n'arrivait pas à le calmer :

Albus, arrête de t'énerver comme ça ton frère est un crétin fini, ce n'est pas une nouveauté.

Tu ne vas pas te disputer avec ton frère pour moi, je devrai peut-être m'en aller, déclara Scorpius d'une petite voix

MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ! S'écria Albus Severus, Tu es mon ami et si jamais mon frère ne veut pas l'accepter alors il ne mérite pas mon attention !

En disant cela, Albus fit un grand geste qui lui permit d'aller faire un plongeon dans le lac de Poudlard avec la compagnie du calmar géant. Alors, tandis que Rose était morte de rire et se tenait le ventre tellement elle riait Scorpius se précipita sur les rives du lac pour tenter de sortir son ami mais ce dernier étant plus lourd que lui, Scorpius alla rejoindre Albus dans l'eau. Rose finit par prendre pitié et décida de sortir ses deux amis du lac.

Trempés jusqu'aux os, les garçons grelottaient en rigolant jusqu'au moment où James passa en les regardant avec dédain et en rejoignant la calèche avec ses amis. Scorpius eu alors une mine déconfite, tandis que les deux cousins fulminaient. Rose fut la première à se reprendre et elle entraîna ses deux amis vers les barques des premières années.


End file.
